Over The Edge
by Anya Vargas
Summary: Highschool AU. Marshall Lee and Fionna are a thing. They are together, but now, everything has changed. Every one of Fionna's friends have turned on her. They look down on her relationship, and it just doesn't seem to end for her. Marshall Lee x Fionna, rated M for seriously depressing things to come.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story… I've had this idea for a while but I couldn't find the right characters for it. But luckily now I have them! Yeah. So. This is my first time writing an Adventure Time story, although I have RPed once or twice with it. So forgive me if it sucks. **

**Warning: Some parts of this story may be seriously depressing.**

**I have the main plot kinda planned out already, so I really don't have an excuse to get stuck on a chapter, and you can hold me to that. **

**The main pairing is Marshall Lee x Fionna, but there may be some side pairings. I don't know yet…**

**Also this is set in high school AU, so Marshall isn't a vampire; he just acts real stereotypically punk-like so he's considered part of the "emo crowd". And LSP isn't a floaty purple fluff ball. He (yes they are all gender-bent) just wears a lot of purple and has a lot of 'tude. LSP is his initials. I think that's all for the AU business… Any questions just PM me or just review and wait for me to respond in the next chapter.**

**Okay enough rambling here is the story. **

**I don't own anything! **

*Prologue*

Fionna was happy. That's what mattered, right? If a friend was happy, you were too. Well, not this time around.

If being with Marshall made Fionna happy, friends shouldn't try to interfere.

But some friends weren't happy about Fionna and Marshall being together. Namely, her friends nicknamed LSP and Ice Queen.

LSP wasn't his real name of course, just his initials. He wore a lot of purple and had a major attitude. He does not approve of the two.

Ice Queen wasn't her real name either. However, she acted so highly and better than everybody else, Fionna started calling her Ice Queen, because she was so cold. Honestly, to Fionna she was more of an "on-and-off" friend. She does not approve of the two.

Gumball, however, was Fionna's best friend. He didn't particularly like Marshall, but for Fionna's sake, he accepted it. Fionna trusted him, but once he turned to LSP and Ice Queen, the trust began to fade slowly. Fionna could really only trust Marshall.

Gumball felt guilty over time. But, he knew Fionna was far beyond repair. He was afraid. He was afraid he had lost Fionna's trust forever.

LSP didn't was to lose a close friend, but he didn't know the things he said hurt Fionna. In a way, he didn't know how powerful his words were in a negative way. He didn't know he was losing her.

Ice Queen was an interesting character. She often did not hold back to voicing her opinions, and was mainly the reason Fionna gradually became depressed. She had a lot to say, but refrained from saying it face to face. That only made Fionna think she couldn't truthfully speak to her face.

Fionna and her friends were all senior students at Guardian High School. Out of all her friends, only Marshall and LSP could drive. The others still did not pass their driver's exams. Fionna used to walk to school, but now that they were a thing, Marshall drove her every day, to and from.

It was mostly people out of Fionna's friend circle who didn't mind, and in fact liked their relationship. But unfortunately for Fionna, it had to be her friends who absolutely _hated_ it.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's only a prologue. I just want to hear what your opinions are, so review and tell me! **

**If you guys really like it, I'll update it. But right now, with two other stories still in the process of being written, I don't know when I'll update this. I'm actually going to write the chapters in a notebook first, instead of just winging it at my computer like I do with my other stuff. So hopefully when you guys want another chapter it'll be completed for the most part.**

**So please please please please review and let me know what you think! Buh-bye! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have chapter one yay! Um I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the prologue. I would like to thank you all for the positive reviews! So I hope you like this chapter~!**

~Fionna's POV~

As I walked through the main doors into Guardian High, I took a deep breath. It was the first Monday since Marshall and I became a thing. When I told LSP over text on Friday, he didn't seem too happy. I'm honestly scared of what they'll say. I'm sure by now the majority of the school knows; LSP can be quite the gossip.

I walked through the bustling hallways to get to my locker. Of course, Marshall stood beside it, waiting for me.

"Why hello, Fi~" he said. The way my nickname he had given me rolled off his tongue was absolutely beautiful. I'm not going to lie; Marshall Lee is a VERY attractive person.

"Hey, Marshall," I said casually, opening my locker and depositing my backpack.

"How was your weekend? Mine was good… I missed you though."

I blushed a dark shade of red. "Oh, please…" I said, while trying to make the blush go away.

"No, really… I did."

"Oh you…" I really had nothing to say. It's not that I didn't like him, because I did, really.

"Yeah. So… did you miss me?"

"Yeah… I did." It was the truth. I had waiting impatiently to see him.

"Awww you're so cute~!"

"Am not." I said, getting my things for my first period class.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just not cute. Hey, the bell is going to ring soon. See ya in a few!" I said, going to my first class.

LSP had saved me a seat.

"Hey girl," he said. "I gotta like, talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

"Uhh… Marshall. You know he's a player, right? What if he just uses you? I can bet you he'll be through with you in under a week. Two at the most."

I was shocked, to say the least. "Excuse me?! What makes you think you know everything? Last time I checked, you didn't." Now I was furious.

"I'm just saying that-"

"No, stop." I stormed off to the other side of the room.

"Fine. But when he leaves you, don't say I didn't warn you."

I ignored him for the rest of the class.

Once the bell rang, I gathered my things and got away from LSP. That boy was just asking for drama. He was a drama… King… yeah, sure.

After I got out of there I headed to my second class of the day. This one I shared with Gumball. Speaking of my best friend, I saw him standing with… Ice Queen.

"Hey Gumball!" I yelled.

"Hi, Fionna!"

Right now, Ice Queen and I are on thin ice with each other. I never know what her problem is, but she's always got one.

"Hey, Ice Queen."

"Quit calling me that…!"

"Nah…" the bell rang, and Ice Queen left to her class. "Come on, Gumball."

"So Fionna, how's Marshall?" he asked me once we were in the class.

"Good. We're good. Stupid LSP though. Thinks he knows everything."

"What do you mean?"

"…never mind. Long story I don't feel like sharing."

"Oh. Okay then!" His cheeriness is all I really need sometimes.

Later in the day, I realized my last class of the day was with both Marshall and Ice Queen. Sighing, I sucked it up and sat with Marshall.

"Well don't you look dashing." He said to me.

"You saw me this morning… If anything, I look worse now than I did then."

"Just wanted to make you feel better. I can tell when you look stressed or upset you know."

"Oh whatever…"

**A/N: Okay so you know how Ice King's real name is Simon well what would be a name for Ice Queen? If you have any suggestions or if there is a name for her let me know. Thanks! And I'm sorry this was kind of short and mostly dialogue. I hope you like it! Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys I'm like so sorry I haven't posted anything… my laptop hasn't been working and I haven't had direct access to the internet, sad as it sounds. Well, I also lost all my word documents, which includes fanfiction chapters in the works. But that's okay, I'll manage. **

**Alrighty, before I give you chapter two I just wanted to ask, what should I use for LSP's real name…? **

**If anyone has any ideas (remember it has to have the initials LSP) then let me know! Okay here's chapter two!**

**I don't own any Adventure Time characters.**

~Fionna's POV~

The past few weeks have not been good to me. It just seems that my friends are growing more and more distant. And now I think I know why. They straight-out hate my relationship. I'm not really surprised, though, to be honest. I had a feeling there would be some sort of dispute.

So, here I am, home by myself thinking about my problems. At least I have Marshall. I know he'll always be there for me. Speaking of Marshall, my phone began to vibrate and light up, notifying me of a text from him.

Marshall: Hello~

Me: Hey!

Marshall: What's up babe?

Babe… Hm, I like that.

Me: Nothing much! Bored and by myself. You?

Marshall: Exactly the same! Let's meet up tonight the mall!

Me:  Kay! I'll see you there! 5:30 ok?

Marshall: Perfect. Cya then~!

This was bad. I had overheard LSP and Ice Queen- I mean _Simone_, making plans for the mall tonight. I seriously hope we don't run into them. Well, that was kind of a longshot…

~Time Skip – 5:30 pm~

I stood outside the store Marshall and I had decided to meet at. I nervously waited, expecting Simone and LSP to appear. Luckily for me, they didn't. All of a sudden, I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Marshall!"

"Hey Fi~ how are you?" he said, his breath hot on my ear.

"Much better now that I'm with you." I said.

"That's good!" he let go of his grip. "I feel the same!"

"Awwe~ you're adorable."

"Me, adorable? Nah…" he joked. I laughed, loving the feeling of actually being able to be myself around him. It's a good feeling.

Once we actually started walking around, we didn't really stop. We didn't buy anything, we didn't go into stores, and we just walked. And it was perfect just how it was. There was also no sign of LSP and Simone, which was even better.

We somehow made our way to the food court, and Marshall said he was thirsty. While he had gone to get drinks, I waited at a table. That was when things started going downhill. LSP and Simone appeared out of nowhere and sort of cornered me in my chair. They both looked peeved, but Simone looked exceptionally angry.

"So," she began. "You're here with _him_."

"Yeah…" I said nervously.

"Anything you'd like to say to us?" she asked angrily.

"No…?" Now I was confused.

"How about an _apology_?"

"Why do I owe you one?"

"Because you're here. With him. I know you knew LSP and I were going to be here. I know you're just here because we are. What, are you trying to make us jealous?! Well, it's not working. If you wanted to make me jealous-"

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous! Marshall asked me if I wanted to meet up! I knew you guys were going to be here and I was horrified! I haven't bothered you at all since I've been here, so just leave me alone!"

Just then, my savior appeared.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is _our_ date, not yours! Get lost!" Marshall said. The two troublemakers left grumbling to each other. I didn't hear what they were saying, so I didn't care.

"You okay?" Marshall asked me. I hadn't realized I had been shaking.

"Huh? Oh, yep, fine!" I said, trying to be reassuring. I felt much better now that he was back. "But Marshall…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave again…"

"I won't. I promise you."

**A/N: So** **I hope you liked that! And yeah just asking again, if anyone has good ideas for LSP's real name please let me know~! Thanks! **

**Please leave reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short… I'm working on making them longer.**

**Well, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again guys! I have another chapter for ya! Uh, I don't really have much to say here so I'll just give it right to you!**

~Fionna's POV~

Don't you just hate it when your friends stick their noses everywhere? I do, and when it happens, it sucks big time.

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life. All through yesterday I received texts from LSP and Simone. Most of them were demanding apologies. However, the majority of those were from Simone. LSP didn't send very much. He only sent a few that were agreeing with whatever Simone had said. But, he did send one that was significantly different. It was the last one he sent for the night, and it was actually his own opinion. And this time, it was Simone who agreed with him.

It wasn't that I liked what he sent. No way; it absolutely killed me, inside and out. He had said:

"I've got to go, but before I do I'd just like to say one more thing. Fionna, you're a great friend. But going out with Marshall was a huge mistake. I hate you guys together. I'm sorry, but I hate your relationship."

It crushed me. All Simone said was "Yeah. Same. Bye."

And that was it. Now it's Monday night and as I sit by myself I begin to wonder how far those two will go. They also told me today that I've "changed". Yeah, right. I hate how they wait until they're behind a screen to tell me things. They had plenty of opportunities to talk to me today, but no. They just text me.

Just then, my phone vibrated to tell me Simone had yet again texted me. This time, she put me on some group chat with me, her, and LSP.

IceQueen: Hey, you there Fi? LSP and I need to talk to you.

LSP: Yeah.

Me: Then talk, don't text. I don't see why you didn't come and talk to me in school.

IceQueen: We didn't know how.

Me: So once you get behind a screen, all of a sudden, you know how?

IceQueen: Well, no.

LSP: Fionna, just listen to us. We're concerned.

Me: No. Stop texting me. Talk to me tomorrow, in person, or not at all. This is ridiculous and cowardly. You knew perfectly well how to approach me all day, and it was behind a screen. Well, that's not how it's going to work. If you're so concerned, actually talk to me and don't IGNORE me all day. Goodbye.

Once that was over, I called Marshall. I told him I missed him and I wanted to see him. He offered to walk down to my house, so I said okay.

I stepped out into the cool evening, wearing nothing but a t-shirt, pants, and shoes. Okay, so it was a little colder than I thought. The sky was going to get dark soon, which means it will only get colder.

I wasn't sure if I should walk to try and find Marshall or just wait for him, so I started walking in the direction I'd expect him to come from. Also, I'd find him faster if I was walking too and not just waiting for him. My neighborhood isn't very big, and it's often quiet. But for some reason, it seemed more empty than usual. All of a sudden, I heard the soft sounds of a simple guitar chord. My first thought was that it was Marshall, because he plays guitar. I followed the noise, but wherever I went, the strums grew quieter. Each time I made my way back to this massive oak tree was when it was the strongest. I finally realized it had come from above me. Looking up, I saw Marshall sitting on one of the branches, playing his guitar.

"There you are!" I said.

"Here I am," he said softly, just like his playing. "Fionna, right before you called, I had just finished writing a little something for you. You've given me the perfect opportunity to show you. Would you like to hear it~?"

"Yes, please!" I said, climbing up the tree to where he was.

Just as I had sat down a few branches across from him, he began strumming a few gentle chords. Then, he started singing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you'd feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later, it's over, and I don't wanna miss you tonight.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you'll bleed just to know you're alive.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." He finished his song with a smile.

"Marshall, I…" I simply had no words at all. I loved it. "It's beautiful…" There goes my blush again…

"Do you really like it?" he asked hopefully.

"No…. I absolutely love it!" I said. "I… I love you!" I immediately covered my mouth in shame and embarrassment.

"Fionna… why are you acting like saying that is a bad thing…? I love you too… Unless you don't want that…" he said. Now my blush was even worse.

"N-no, I do! Believe me; I just didn't know if… you felt the same way…"

"Of course I do." he said.

Just as I was about to say something, he leaned over and kissed me right on the lips. My whole world froze in the time our lips were connected.

When we pulled apart, I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You know, you have a gorgeous smile~" he said.

"Awwe, why thank you. I wish I could see yours more." He laughed a bit at this. It was then I saw his real smile. His real, dorky, adorable smile.

"I love you." I said once again.

"I love you too."

**A/N: And there you have it, Marshall and Fionna's first kiss! :3 so cute~**

**Okay well lucky you guys I updated the next day… Maybe I'll get to do it again tomorrow; idk. **

**Oh and whoever knew that the song I used for Marshall was Iris by The Goo-Goo Dolls is awesome. I do not own those lyrics! They are not mine! They belong to their respective owners!**

**Oh well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my sorry this took so long! I'm glad you guys like this story! :)**

**I do not own any characters!**

~Fionna's POV~

Tuesday morning I walked into Guardian High humming Marshall's song. It had been stuck in my head ever since he sang it to me. Later that night, he had also sent me an audio file of it, which I saved and burned onto a CD. As I approached my locker, I unzipped my bag. Marshall wasn't here yet, and I could tell because he already would've found me. However, before I could even empty my bag, LSP approached me.

"Look Fi, I hate to start your day off on a bad note, but how come you and Marshall haven't broken up yet…?"

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Excuse me? We haven't broken up yet because I love him, and correct me if I'm wrong, he loves me!"

"Uh, have to break it to ya hun, but he doesn't. You're just naïve,"

"Or maybe you're just blind!"

"I see fine…"

"But then again, you've never really dated anyone, so I don't trust your view on MY relationship!" With that, I simply walked off in search of Marshall.

I ran into him in the courtyard, where he was finishing his homework from the night before.

"Hello~!" I said in a singing-like tone.

"Hey babe! Didn't think you'd find me here," he said.

"Oh, well, I did! So you'll never guess who I ran into…"

"Who?"

"Stupid LSP… he asked me why we haven't broken up yet!"

"What the fuck…?!"

"I don't know, but I'm tired of this…"

"Fi, I hate to be the one to say this, but I think it's just the beginning…"

"Great…"

Without another word, Marshall pulled me into a hug. It was without a doubt the best moment of my day so far.

"NO PDA!" A familiar voice yelled. Great, it was Simone.

"Shut up!" Marshall yelled back.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get to class,"

"Anything for you, darling~"

I smiled. He knows just exactly what to say and when to say it. Just his smile can make my day a million times better. I really do love him. And I know he's had many short-term relationships in the past, but he really loves me. I'm sure of it.

Later that day, I was talking with Gumball, when he opened up to me about something strange. He told me that he was falling for Simone.

"How?! She's probably the worst person anyone could fall in love with!" I said. I know it was a little harsh, but it was the truth.

"I know, I know… But something about her… I just… I don't know…"

"I understand. After all-"

"After all, you did fall in love with that scumbag Marshall,"

"What?!"

"Sorry, did I say that out loud?" he asked, but not very apologetic.

"Yes, you did." I angrily walked off. So much for best friend.

After school was over, I collapsed on my bed, tired, and in deep thought.

Before, when Marshall and I were just friends, everything was okay. Now that we're together, my friends hate me. Maybe it's something I did… Maybe it's my fault…

The rest of the week had been just the same. Getting garbage from my so called "friends", and then me running to Marshall and him trying to make it better. By Friday I was absolutely done with everything. The verbal abuse from my friends was just too much for me to take.

**A/N: What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review! Again I'm sorry this took too long but hey, I know you guys will hang in there for me! (or at least I hope)**

**Anywaysssss, review!**

**Love ya! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay new chapter! But there are some important warnings…**

**-this chapter may be graphic for some readers, so if you're squeamish skip to the next authors note at the bottom and I'll just explain it there.**

**-also, big trigger warning…read with caution.**

**I don't own anything!**

~Fionna's POV~

Saturday morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. I'm sure it was the result of all that thinking I'd done the night before. The house was silent, as usual. My parents aren't home very often.

My thoughts drifted back to my friends. They all hated me. It was clear as water. Everything I did that morning did nothing to make those thoughts go away. I ate breakfast while thinking about how longer they'd remain my friends. I got dressed thinking about the possibilities of them eventually ganging up on me for it. As I brushed my teeth I thought of more ways to get them off my mind.

And as I paced the floors in my empty house, I thought of it. It was such an easy solution; I'm not sure how I didn't think of it earlier.

If the mental pain caused by my thoughts wouldn't go away, physical pain could help mask it up.

I made my way to the upstairs bathroom, knowing exactly what I was looking for and where it was. Reaching into the closet, I pulled out extra blades kept for razors. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were all red and wide, and my faced looked stressed and crazed.

I slowly pulled up my sleeve. Glancing down at the skin, I took note of its cleanliness and paleness. I carefully held the razor blade in my right hand, and brought it down to my left wrist. I closed my eyes and gradually pulled it across the soft skin.

Everything seemed to go my slowly. Before, I was thinking way too fast about everything. Now, the only thing on my mind was how nice and relieving the pain felt. I opened my eyes and observed the deep crimson liquid as it dripped down my arm, into the sink and down the drain. As I looked back to my arm, I inspected the cut. It was very messy, so I cleaned it. Now that the blood was gone, I could see it was pretty deep, but not exactly life-threatening.

After the blood stopped flowing and the cut began to heal itself, I rolled my sleeve back down. I usually wear long sleeves, so hiding the cut wasn't a problem. I heaved a sigh as I washed the blade. One cut was good for now, but who knows how many more it'll take until everyone but Marshall is gone from my head. I put the blade under my pillow so I would remember where to find it.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, everything that I had just done sank in. Then, I felt the urge to do it again. I told myself no, and for the rest of the day I was alright.

Soon it was dark and the time for sleep was near. Trying to fall asleep was difficult. I stared blankly at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'No one can find out about this. No one can know. Not even Marshall…' I pulled up my sleeve, examining my cut. I sported a fine red line across my arm.

Now I had the urge to really do it again…

**A/N: Ummm so…! For those of you who skipped this whole chapter, basically in a nutshell, she cut herself to take the mental pain away. For those of you out there who did read it, disregard this message!**

**Also could you guys please review? I feel like I've lost you, and that's not good. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Wish it didn't turn out this way? Well, don't worry it's not over yet but still. **

**Also, if any of you out there go through things like what just happened in the chapter, don't hesitate to PM me. I'll listen, I won't judge, and I won't tell a soul. Really, I mean it, because I know a lot of people go through it. I know someone who does. As a matter of fact, I know what it's like. I know what it feels like to want to hurt yourself to take everything else away. So think about it, okay? **

**Alright, please review, because I would like **_**at least**_** one before chapter 6. **

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUU ~A.V.~**


End file.
